


Cuddle time leads to nap time.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cuddles<br/>it's not really cuddly? sort of but like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle time leads to nap time.

Gavin was tired, it was late. Michael had insisted they stay up and finish the final season of Breaking Bad, even though this was their third time watching it. As expected, Michael was alert and on the edge of the seat as he stared at the screen. Gavin, on the other hand, was laying across the couch. His head was behind Michael's back, arm slung above him and over the armrest. Michael paid no attention to him until he needed to lay back, finding that he couldn't. Gavin groaned as Michael leaned back, pushing against the red head with his palm. Even that took effort, Gavin was on the brink of passing out.  
"Gavin, you need to move." Michael said matter-of-factly. Gavin sighed, refusing to even lift his head. Michael reached behind himself, cupping the back of Gavin's head with his hand and pushing it up. Gavin fought against it, groaning and trying to lay back down. Michael was much more determined, easily sitting Gavin up and sliding back into his seat.

  
"Michael..." Gavin whined, resting his head awkwardly against his boyfriend's shoulder. Michael frowned, his lips a thin line.  
"Lay down, dummy." Michael said softly, lifting his arm so Gavin could fall back against the lap. Gavin happily accepted the invitation, falling down with a thump and narrowly avoiding hitting Michael's balls. But at least now he was comfortable, head cushioned by Michael's legs as he was free to stretch out across the remainder of the sofa. Gavin hummed in content when Michael's hand wrapped around his head, palming his hair as he continued to watch the show. Michael's touch was mesmerising, fingers tickling his scalp as Gavin's breathing evened out. His limbs went limp and his noises ceased, replaced by gentle breathing instead. Michael noticed the change, smiling down at his sleeping boyfriend as he bent as much as he could to kiss Gavin's face. The Brit stirred but otherwise stayed sleeping peacefully. It didn't take much longer for Michael to follow his lead, slumping in his chair and snoring with Breaking Bad left running in the background.


End file.
